El Regalo de cumpleaños
by EMLoudBoy
Summary: Lincoln cumple sus 18 años y sus hermanas menores deciden regalarle algo muy especial entre todas, un regalo que simboliza la máxima muestra de pasión y amor.
1. Chapter 1

Año 2023, fecha: cumpleaños de Lincoln... mi hermano mayor, el día no estaba soleado, no era uno de los mas hermosos del año, yo sabia que en semanas o días mi hermano ya no estaría mas con nosotras al igual como lo que paso con Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn... mis hermanas mayores por si es que no lo saben, entre mis hermanas Lily, Lisa, Lola y Lana organizamos un regalo de cumpleaños muy especial para nuestro hermanito, por desgracia nuestros padres no pudieron estar en estas fechas, y mi hermana Lori con Leni están fuera del país... una pena... ya que ellas son las mas "pechugonas" para el regalo a nuestro hermano, pero que es lo que se va a hacer... Luna y Luan están de viaje de negocios...me da pena y orgullo, ¿creo? Pero que se le va a hacer, ese día tan placentero para nosotras cinco y para nuestro hermanito... Empezó como cualquier otro, solo que nuestro hermano se levanto para cocinar un poco e ir a visitar a su...amiga Ronnie Anne... cosa que hizo, cuando el se fue de la casa nosotras...

-Lola, ¿compraste el vestido que te dije?, el que tiene esos adornos en los pechos-Pregunto Lucy mirando a los ojos de Lola

-Si, lo compre... ¿enserio quieres que le demos esto de regalo?

-Pues, yo tengo mis tubos de ensayo...para que se divierta un poco, ¿Qué dicen?

-Lisa...-sonrojada- tratemos de no quedar embarazadas...

-Lana, sabes que ninguna de las dos tenemos periodo todavía, la que si tiene es Lucy –codeando- tu te tendrás que cuidar...

-Esta bien... usare preservativo aunque por ese lado no le dejare ir..

-¿Hablas de sexo anal?

-No me queda de otra, no quiero tener un hijo a mis quince años

-te entiendo hermana, ¿Lily tu estas segura?

-Oh... vamos Lana, sabes que eh visto mas cosas en el cuarto de Leni y Lori que lo que vamos a hacer con nuestro hermano, además quiero probar esa verga que tiene...

-¡Lily, ese vocabulario!

-Te quejas de eso Lisa, cuando sabes que voy a perder la virginidad con m mi hermano.

-Lo se, pero suena raro... además hay altas probabilidades de embarazo, al menos para ti Lucy.

-Ya te dije que voy a darle sexo anal, aunque... -se mira los pechos- no tengo las tetas tan grandes como Lori o Leni...

Las hermanas continuaron hablando sobre los preparativos del regalo especial para su hermano, hasta que Lucy se dirigió a buscar algo que tenia guardado en su closet.

-Lucy, ¿que es eso?

-Estas cosas mi querida Lana, son grilletes que usare esta noche.

-¿vas a encadenar a nuestro hermano?-asustada se alejo de Lucy

-no, me encadenare yo a la cama con el vestido de Seda puesto

-Esta bien, yo lo hare mas simple, lo esperare en la ducha del baño, tu Lola ¿que es lo que harás?-Miro a Lola.

-Hermana, eso carece de gracia y seducción, yo estaré con el vestido rosa de la tela mas delgada que tengo y mas corta así se notan mis caderas, no usare nada aparte del vestido, y la sala cubierta de velas... ¿tu Lisa que es lo que harás?

-Yo mi querida hermana estaré en mi habitación masturbándome con mis tubos de ensayo sobre mi cama... nada fuera de lo usual y Lisa, por favor no quiero saber.

-esta bien... aunque, será algo placentero-susurrando- y mas para mi...

Pasaron las horas y cada una de mis hermanas comenzaron a prepararse, se podían escuchar los gritos de Lisa que se encontraba masturbándose en su habitación, Lola y Lana... no escuche nada proviniendo de su habitación ni del baño, parece que el sigilo era su carta especial, Lily... en el sofá de entrada, parece que su plan era otro... pero yo, estaba en mi habitación, sola pensando en mi hermano, mas de una vez me dieron ganas de abortar con este regalo, hasta que escuche el ruido de la alarma del auto que lo dejaba en bloqueo, me dirigí a ver a la sala de abajo...

-Hola hermanito... como te fue..

-Lily, que haces desnuda en el sillón...

-es un pequeño regalo que tengo preparado para ti... porque no te acercas-señalo con el dedo para que se acerque

Lincoln, hipnotizado por la situación se acerca a donde estaba Lily, la cual se acerca a los labios de su hermano y procede a darle un beso de lengua, Lincoln ya no soportando mas, comienza a desabrocharse el pantalón, su verga quedo a la vista, Lily sin saber que mas hacer la sujeta con sus pequeñas manos y comienza a tirar de arriba hacia abajo, saboreando la punta rosada con sus labios, comenzó a meterse mas y mas la verga de Lincoln en su pequeña boquita, Lincoln sentado en el sillón viendo que de entre las piernas de su hermanita comenzaba a mojase.

-Li-Lily, para... quítate el vestido

-Como tu gustes hermanito...

Lily se quito el vestido y su cuerpo joven, con sus tetillas pequeñas y rosadas, se sentó alado de Lincoln, mientras ella tocaba la verga de Lincoln, el comenzó a arrimar su mano en la vagina de Lily, ella se veía tan indefensa, escuche esos gemidos de placer, cruzaba sus piernas... no podía aguantar mas... y yo menos... comencé a tocarme al ver esa escena, pero cuando Lincoln paro.

-Lily-toco su pierna- ven aquí arriba, como decían antes... te hare una mujer

-Hermano... paremos...-exhausta, exhalando de cansancio y placer.

-No me vas a dejar así...-agarro el cuerpo de su hermana y la coloco enzima de el- no le dirás a nadie...

-Her-hermano... por favor no...-resistiéndose con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

En ese momento Lincoln no presto atención a las suplicas de su hermana, comenzó a meter su verga en la estrecha y pequeña vagina de su hermana, que escurría la sangre del desgarramiento de su himen, Lincoln tenia cara de loco, seguía repitiendo... "siempre quise hacer esto", comenzó a moverse lentamente, Lily no podía mas, de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas de dolor, pero su boca jadeante con su lengua afuera me decía que ella estaba sintiendo otra cosa, me acuerdo como la miraba a Lily, miraba su nariz y su pequeña boquita la cual salían los gemidos, no reconocí a mi hermano en ese momento, parecía un loco desenfrenado, estaba poseído por el demonio de la lujuria, penetrando mas y mas a mi hermanita, decidí no podía no interrumpir...

-Lucy... esto no es lo que parece

-Sigue...Li-Linc-Lincoln... sigue-jadeante, exhausta y sobre el cuerpo de Lincoln repetía sin cesar Lily.

-Cuando termines... ven antes a mi habitación.

Sin prestarme mas atención, me fui de la sala... pero continuaron, parece que mi hermano disfruto la vagina de mi pequeña hermana para estar metiéndosela por una hora seguida, Lily quedo en el sillón mientras se podía observar de lejos la cantidad de semen que salía por su vagina, ella postrada en ese viejo sillón repitiendo el mismo sonido "g-gggh.." era excitante... su cuerpo sudoroso, sus pequeños senos cubiertos por el semen espesó de mi hermano mayor, al parecer Lily lo disfruto... Lincoln se fue directo al baño, mientras el orinaba vio que se encontraba lana en la bañera...

-Lana... que haces aquí...

-tengo un regalito para ti...

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

En ese momento Lana se acerco a nuestro hermano, podía ver que Lucy quería mirar lo que sucedía pero no dio mas y se fue a su habitación, había escuchado los ruidos provenientes de la sala de estar, esos gritos… solo eran de Lily, sabia que fue la primera y Lucy presencio todo, entre la cerradura del baño observe a mi hermano viendo a Lana totalmente desnuda, el estaba quieto, no sabia si decir algo o callarse, de fondo escuchaba los pequeños chillidos de Lisa…

-Mira Lana… se que están planeando ustedes pero por favor, no te has puesto a considerar, ¿no se otra cosa?

-Lincoln… por favor, sabes que te gusto penetrar a Lily, ahora quiero sentir yo esa verga la cual le quito la virginidad a nuestra pequeña y dulce hermanita, quiero sentirla dentro mío.

-¿Estas segura?

-Encendió la ducha- quiero hacerlo pero en la ducha, quiero… no quiero que nos escuche nadie…

En ese momento el cual Lana dijo que no les escuchase nadie, sabia que lo dijo por mi… no quería que cuente nada, aunque jamás contaría algo como esto… pude ver exactamente como Lincoln se despojaba de sus ropas y entraba a la ducha, sosteniendo la cintura de Lana… no puedo decir mas que esta hija de puta, mi hermana gemela creen que le dará mejor sexo que yo

-Lana, agáchate…

-como gustes hermano, como gustes- se agacha a la altura donde su rosto de ojos celestes y cabello rubio son cubiertos por el pene de su hermano.

-Lana, como puedes-Enojada exclamo Lana

En ese momento la lengua traviesa de mi hermana comenzó a lamer la parte baja del pene de mi hermano, los ojos de Lincoln se tornaron blancos y solo exhalaba de pasión, o eso creía ya que no quería que Lana parase de lamerle los huevos y la verga mientras el agua de la ducha caia.

-Lana, por favor.. ponte de pie, es mi turno de complacerte-Se puso de rodillas frente a su hermana, que al mismo tiempo se había levantado.

El frente a la vagina de mi hermana, viéndola y en su mente de seguro diciendo, adoro mi vida, al fin tengo una vagina como esta, aleluya, para mi decía eso y mucho mas en su mente, comenzó a meter sus dedos, lana mirando el techo con la boca abierta y exhalando tan arrítmicamente, una de dos eran… o estaba sufriendo de dolor o estaba viviendo de pasión…

-Lana, ¿te duele?-se detuvo de meter los dedos en la vagina de su hermana

-S-s-si … pe-pe-pe-pero sigue-viendo a Lincoln arrodillado por debajo de su pancita.

-Igual, aunque me hubieras dicho de pare, seguiría..-Saco los dedos dentro de la vagina de su hermana.

-¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo?-Lola viendo por la cerradura de la puerta- oh… se acerca aquí-Lola se va a su habitación.

-Que raro, escuche un ruido…

-Oye tonto, ¿vendrás o no a darme sexo?-Dijo Lana arrinconada en la esquina de la ducha

-conque… quieres sexo…-se acerco a Lana lentamente y se sienta en la tapa del baño- ven aquí, sentirás algo como lo que sintió Lily, solo que a ti te dolé… digo que te gustara mucho mas.

-claro que si hermanito-se acerca a donde esta Lincoln y apoya su culo que es un tanto pequeño- perdona que no sea como el de Ronnie…

-Ohh… estas perdonada aunque, Lanita… a mi me encantan los culos pequeños

-voy a ver que están haciendo…-exclamo Lola desde la otra habitación

En ese momento Lana se coloco sobre el cuerpo de su hermano el cual era mucho mas grande, mientras los ojitos celestes de Lana se llenaban de deseo por sentir que le estaba rosando la vagina, su hermano tenia otro plan, Lincoln sostuvo el cuerpo de su hermana y lo echo un poco mas para delante, donde el pene de Lincoln se encontraba con la blanquina y mojada espalda de Lana

-sabes… desde hace cinco años que quiero hacerte el culo, meterte mi verga por el Ano..

-q-qu-¿que dices?-tratando de irse de ese lugar

-No te iras a ningún lado –sostuvo el cuerpo de hermana por las caderas

Al ver que Lana estaba forcejeando para irse, no quise hacer nada mas que ver lo que sucedía, Lana con sus ojitos dulces y llorosos mirando a Lincoln que la sujeto de entre los brazos, en ese momento Lincoln comenzó a meter la punta de su verga en el pequeño culo de mi hermana, tan pequeño y dulce, a mi me gustaría que eso hiciera conmigo, ¿no creen?... al ver como los ojos de Lana se cubrían de lagrimas, comenzó a llorar de dolor, a suplicar que parase.

-Li-li-li-lincoln… pa-pa-para- le suplico con su rostro cubierto de lagrimas

-¿Parar?, apenas era la punta de mi verga-en ese momento para hacerla sufrir, Lincoln metió toda su verga en el culo de Lana

Mi hermana estaba sufriendo, pero la envidiaba… cuando mi hermano le metió toda la verga en el culo de Lana, ella quedo temblorosa, mi hermano la veía y lloraba y el no paraba, sentía dolor… eso me pregunte, aunque era mas que obvio, Lincoln comenzó a moverse lentamente, los gemidos de Lana eran mas y mas fuertes, a medida que mi hermano aumentaba la velocidad, ella gritaba mas y mas, hasta que Lincoln acabo dentro de Lana, saco su verga del agujero que le había provocado tan penetración, en ese momento parecía que su vagina era mas pequeña a comparación del agujero que ahora tenia en su culo, el cual salía el semen.

-¿Cansada?

-Co-co-como pudiste-Su rostro cubierto de lagrimas

-como pude… no sabes los años que eh vivido con ustedes, siempre quise cogerlas a todas, y ahora tengo la puta posibilidad. No sabes cuanto espere esto-miro a Lana que se tiro en el piso en posición fetal-No llores…

-No llorar, me duele mucho.. la pansa me duele y mi culo.

-Es normal, ahora me voy a mi habitación, Puta….

Dejando así a Lana en el piso, no sabia lo que me esperaría a mi, yo solo se que no me gusto… y me gusto, no se que hacer… cada uno de nuestros planes son desechados por los deseos de Lincoln… al final ese era el plan…

-Lola, ¿estas?-dijo mirando la puerta del baño

-imitando los ruidos de pasos- ¿si hermano que pasa?

-Te toca a ti.


	3. Chapter 3

Escuche los llantos que provenían de arriba de la casa, agotada y postrada en el sillón no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, solo se que me había gustado. Trate de ponerme en pie para poder caminar un poco pero mi cuerpo estaba todo desnudo y me dolía cada paso que daba, cuando pude ponerme algo de la ropa que se encontraba tirada por el piso de la sala que estaba toda húmeda, comenzaron a volver esos gritos, o llantos mas bien no se lo que eran, pero parecían venir de mi hermana Lola, asustada poco a poco trataba de subir las escaleras que cada paso para mi era doloroso, cuando llegue al piso de arriba mire a mi izquierda que Lana estaba tirada por el piso del baño, asustada fui con ella a preguntarle que había pasado.

-Lily, vete… Lincoln esta como loco.

-Eso creo… conmigo fue demasiado brutal, ahora me duele todo.

-Porque se nos ocurrió este regalo-con mirada deprimente le dijo a su hermana- tendremos que ceder ante el…

-Creo que… es lo mejor

En ese momento volví a escuchar los gritos, Lana me dijo que fue donde estaba Lola y que no trate de hacer nada no sabría que hacer si Lola se enoja o peor… si Lincoln se pone peor de lo que esta, fui lo mas rápido que pude a ver la escena. Pude ver a mi hermana Lola postrada en la cama mientras mi hermano lamia toda su vagina de una forma tan seductora, pude ver su lengua rosando toda esa zona, besando sus piernas y prosiguiendo asi lentamente.

-Vamos Lincoln, quiero sentir todo…-Le dijo a su hermano con voz traviesa y de manera suspicaz

-No mi querida hermanita… para ti tengo planeado algo mejor.

Cuando dijo esas palabras pensé que haría lo mismo que hizo conmigo, pero me equivoque, con su mano derecha sujeto la boca de Lola, sus dedos tocaron los dientes de su boca, Lola no se negaba a nada ya que arrodillada en la cama con la otra mano de su hermano metía los dedos en su parte intima.

-¡No pares!-Exigía a gritos mas y mas

-Me estas pidiendo mas…

-Si marica, vi sentir mas Pla

Lincoln sin pensarlo dos veces agarro el cuello de Lola y comenzó a sujetarlo fuertemente la cara de Lola se tornaba cada vez mas roja, entonces mi hermano se acostó en la cama con mi hermana enzima y sin poder moverse ni hablar mas que esos ruidos de ahogamiento que provenían de su boquita tan dulce, asustada estaba tanto ella como yo cuando nuestro hermano comenzó a meter su pene en la vagina de Lola desenfrenadamente empezó a moverse sin parar, Lola no podía hacer nada no sabia si detener lo que estaba pasando o irme, era tan agonizante lo que estaba viendo, pensé que Lola estaba muerta hasta que ella comenzó a decir lo mismo.

-Para, por favor hermano… para – dijo balbuceando

-¡ahora quieres que pare!, ¡Dilo que me encanta!, ¡Di que eres una puta!-Paro de penetrar la vagina de su hermana y se levanto de esa posición y puso su gran pene en la pequeña boca de Lola

-So…soy una puta…-Levanto su cabeza para ver el rostro de su hermano con miedo.

-¡Entonces que esperas!, ¡Chúpame la pija, PUTA!

-No.. no qui

Negándose Lola fue lo peor que pudo haber echo, Lincoln la sostuvo de su cabeza agarrando sus cabellos de tal forma que la lastimaba, forzando a Lola meter toda su verga en su boca, las lagrimas que salieron de los ojos azulados de ella, para mi eran dolorosos pero Lincoln no le importo nada. Cuando Lincoln acabo dentro de su boca Lola trataba de Toser pero no podía, Lincoln seguía sin darle noción de la salud de su hermana. Lo que veía ahí fue drástico, me fui corriendo donde estaba Lisa, que se encontraba masturbándose con unos tubos

-Lisa, vámonos de aquí

-¿Porque?, todavía no le doy mi regalito a Lincoln…

-¿Quieres sufrir?, el dolor que sufrió Lana y Lola, yo también eh sufrido… por favor, vámonos de aquí.

Trate por minutos convencer a Lisa por minutos y acepto irse, no pude encontrar a Lucy por ningún lado, en su habitación no estaba ni en la cocina, no se que le habrá pasado. Nos fuimos con mi hermana Lana y Lisa lejos, Lana todavía no recobraba completamente la conciencia.

-No se preocupen hermanas, vamos a la casa de un amigo llamado Federico, el es compañero de Física. Lincoln no nos hará daño

-Lisa, tu no sabes de lo que es capaz, Deje atrás a mi hermana Lola, según tu Lily esta sufriendo demasiado Lola-dijo Lana preocupada

-Me temo que si… demasiado ….

En ese momento nos apenamos demasiado por haber pensado en este regalo de cumpleaños y no podíamos recurrir a nadie mas que a nosotras y el amigo de Lisa que poco nos podría ayudar, me arrepiento de haber pensado con mis hermanas este tipo de regalo para el, La verdad fue una mala idea.


End file.
